Fugitiva
by LisWoo
Summary: 'Lo se, mucha gente puede que no me soporte, se que soy una pequeña inmadura que creyó que podía ser una princesa, pero todo lo que hice en el pasado lo estoy pagando ahora, ahora tengo que esconderme y vivir el día a día como pueda... ahora que nadie puede reconocerme, a mis dieciocho años, puedo decir con orgullo, que soy una fugitiva...' Atte: Rossmary A.
1. Chapter 1

_''Entre la gente, sola y escondida, así es como me siento... una fugitiva...'' _

**Capitulo I **

Londres, 1903. Mercado de frutas.

Entre la multitud de gente, podía distinguirse una cabellera rubia tomada como tomate y con mechones de pelo cayendo delicadamente por su rostro blanco y sin manchas, con una figura delgada, pero vestida por un delantal y el más simple de los vestidos para campesinas, caminaba con zapatos desgastados que no le quedaban suelas. Ella caminaba derecha, como si fuera de la más alta sociedad, mientras que llevaba en su mano derecha una canasta de frutas y en la izquierda una canasta con panes.

'' Que fastidio... ''

La chica trataba de dirigir sus ojos azules, directamente a su destino, que aunque aún falta mucho, no deseaba desviar su mirada a los demás campesinos y gente de más baja sociedad. Algunos niños jugaban en la tierra, las mujeres vendían frutas y gritaban sus ofertas hasta dejar a todos sordos y los hombres cargaban grandes cantidades de mercadería en sus espaldas.

'' ... ¿Cómo alguien como yo, terminó así? ''

De pronto la gente se fue alejando del camino, al escucharse los caballos que llevaban a el palanquín donde venía, seguramente, alguien muy importante, pero que por tener una cortina que ocultaba el interior, nadie sabía quién era.

-¡Oye tú!-le grito el hombre al mando de la carroza-¡Muévete plebeya! Rossemery se desvío a la derecha, mientras miraba con odio al hombre, este se fue rápidamente y se perdió en la multitud de gente que volvía a la normalidad.

-Son gente tan desagradable...-hablo una mujer de atrás.

Mientras le entregaba a un cliente una bolsa de peras. Rossemery se voltio y la miro con algo menos de rencor que al hombre, realmente su odio no se apagaba ni siquiera con la gente que estaba de su lado. Rossemery había escapado del destino que le esperaba en alguna otra parte de Europa, después del escándalo con el caso en que ella se hizo pasar por su mejor amiga de la niñez en el Orfanato Applefield. Había huido diciendo que sería la nueva clase de princesa, la que no es caprichosa ni mimada... pero debía aceptar que nunca había dejado de serlo. Huía de la humillación, para vivir en otra como castigo, sirviendo casi anónimamente a una familia de la alta sociedad de las afueras de la ciudad, como era muy grande la mansión en que trabajaba, nunca se había visto cara a cara con los dueños y realmente era lo más bajo de la servidumbre, yendo de compras para la cocina, no de los patrones, sino de sus superiores en la casa. Ama de llaves y algunos mayordomos por ejemplo.

_'' Ahora, yo, Rose Mary Applefield ya no uso vestidos de seda, ni voy por las calles en un carruaje, ni pienso que soy una heredera de algún millonario (pero que ridícula idea fue esa) o pasa los días imaginando un maléfico plan para logar alguno de estos. No, ya no soy nada de eso. Ahora Rose Mary Applefield usa vestidos de pedazos de trapos usados, ahora camino por las calles a pie, con zapatos con agujeros y suelas gastadas. Ahora tengo claro que soy una huérfana que no sabe de dónde proviene y ahora, ahora no tengo cabeza para si quiera imaginar algo tan estúpido como robar la herencia de alguna heredera perdida…'' _

Legó a la casa en el ocaso y dejó las canastas en la mesa de la cocina, luego fue acomodando todo en los muebles y limpiando las frutas y verduras que había traído, en la cocina para las sirvientas de las sirvientas, era claramente más pequeña que la de los chefs, pero no podía pedir algo mejor.

_'' Lo acepté, soy un asco de persona, cada vez que vuelvo al momento en que me despedía de Nadja como la princesa Rossemery, pienso y pienso y cada vez me resulta más estúpida... que estúpida fui ¿Cuando voy a ser una princesa? ¿Cuándo fui realmente una princesa? Era una farsa, sirviendo a Hermann como un perro, que estúpida, estúpida fui...'' _

_'' Aunque no me acostumbro aún a andar por las calles de la ciudad llevando bolsas y canastas para la comida de las sirvientas, creo que pude haber terminado en un lugar peor, como la cárcel... como en la calle... al único que realmente odio junto a Hermann es a ese reportero de pacotilla que me puso en las planas de cada diario de Londres como la mayor blasfemia de todas... sin duda tengo un perfil social de los peores que existen, caí bajo…'' _

Cerró la llave del agua, al terminar de lavar el último alimento. Calló en el piso resignada, ahora que nadie la veía, podía mostrarse débil y frágil, como realmente era.

_'' Soy una sucia y estúpida fugitiva... '' _

El llanto sigiloso de la chica se escucho levemente en la cocina.

_'' Las noches son realmente frías, el cuarto que me dieron es pequeño y sucio, pero por lo menos tengo una cama y una manta... no tiene ventanas así que es tan oscura como un sarcófago, debo aceptar que es muy parecido al orfanato, solo que entonces tenía compañía...''_

Al día siguiente, el gallo del establo la despertó. En esa mismo oscuridad se vistió con la única ropa que tenía, además de su piyama que no era más que otro vestido pero más simple. Se tomó el cabello con una pita y salio del cuarto. Al asomar su cabeza hacia afuera pudo ver el extenso jardín que se extendía por todo el lugar, aún era de noche, pero su despertador nunca se equivocaba y no podía llegar tarde a la cocina o la Sra. Wild se iba a poner irritable otra vez.

Para llegar a la cocina debía caminar entre los arboles y los arbustos por unos minutos y pasar las otras habitaciones de las sirvientas que se extendían en un largo conjunto de cuartos pegados muy largo. No sabía porque era así, nunca había visto esa clase de trato con las sirvientas, generalmente se les pone a dormir a todas juntas en un par de habitaciones, el dueño debía ser muy benévolo.

Llegó hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina, haciendo que rechinara un poco, entró y abrió las cortinas de la pequeña ventana que había a un extremo, era la primera en llegar, como siempre, se puso a cortar las frutas y a preparar el desayuno.

...

A las diez de la mañana, la puerta principal de la mansión de los FitzRoy se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a un alto y delgado joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, usaba un traje elegante de Capitán de Navío, con algunas estrellas en su brazo derecho y en su gorro. Sostenía un pequeño maletín y caminaba derecho, pero a pesar de su apariencia formal, sonrió infantil al ver a su madre bajar por las escaleras. Una mujer mayor, delgada, con canas y que caminaba meticulosamente, le sonrió de vuelta. Su cabello era corto y con risos. Tenía un vestido de color azul pizarra muy elegante y estaba bien maquillada.

-Sigues tan inesperado como siempre Lucke-dijo débilmente.

Él corrió hasta donde estaba ella y le estiro el brazo para que su madre se sostuviera.

-Y tú tan terca como siempre madre-le sonrió y la saludo tocando su gorro-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Casi cuatro años... aún recuerdo cuando a tu padre se le ocurrió mandarte al ejercito... estaba tan asustada por lo que podía ocurrirte.

-Aún así me han pasado solo cosas buenas, mira-dijo mostrando sus estrellas-Soy un marino con honores.

Al final del último escalón los dos se detuvieron.

-No eres solo eso querido, ahora eres un hombre...-

-Eso me gustó más.

...

La puerta de la habitación principal llamó y la sirvienta personal del Duque FitRoy entró, la joven Lucy de cabello rubio y corto, con pequeñas pecas. Con una voz suave le izo saber al hombre que había terminado su desayuno en la cama, que su hijo menor había llegado. El anciano, que a penas se movía, le hizo una señal de asentimiento y la joven se retiró.

Un rato después, Lucke y la Sra. FitRoy entraron al cuarto.

-¡Padre!-gritó el joven entusiasmado y corriendo a abrazar al anciano. Este último se vio algo incomodo ante el abrazo, pero solo porque era un hombre algo arisco, no porque tuviera mala relación con su hijo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

-Pero si dijiste que te estabas quedando sordo, quería asegurarme que me escuchabas.

-Niño tonto, pensé que el ejercito te cambiaría ¿Debería mandarte de nuevo?

-¡Jean! ¡Ni lo pienses!-reclamó la anciana.

-Madre no te alteres...-se preocupo Lucke-No quiero que te enfermes más...

-Tú madre no se enfermara más de lo que esta, o de lo que estoy yo, tenlo por seguro. Ahora, quiero que hagas algo por mi... ¿Recuerdas ese regalo que te dije que te daría cuando volviera del ejercito? Ve a buscarlo...

-¿A donde? ¿No esta aquí?

-Esta en la antigua torre de la parte trasera del jardín-un estornudo interrumpió su conversación por un momento-Era muy pesado para moverlo de ahí y no quería que ninguna de mis sirvientas se lastimara...

-Tan mujeriego como siempre...-murmuró la señora.

-¿Aún ocupas esos cuartos para que duerman las sirvientas?-le preguntó Luke.

-Siempre he dicho... hay que cuidar a la servidumbre, porque son el alma de la mansión, se preocupan de dejar todo limpio, de hacernos deliciosos platillos y de aguantar nuestras rabietas...

-¿Si hablas de ti? Estoy de acuerdo-dijo la anciana.

-Bien, bien, iré, no quiero escucharlos pelear el primer día que regreso-dijo para retirarse.

Caminó por el largó pasillo marrón, repletó de cuadros enormes de sus antepasados, no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, pero sonreía al ver sus rostros serios posando de esa manera tan segura, con sus trajes del Ejército y orgullosos de sus medallas, viejos y gordos algunos, otros muy flacos y altos, con narices prominentes o con cachetes inflados, con bigotes graciosos o con algún peinado extravagante. Caminando entre esos cuadros con su traje de recién egresado, se sentía un poco más parte de la familia y no pudo soportar sonreír lastimosamente para si mismo. Suspiro con pesar, recordó que el caminó para el jardín trasero era bastante largo.

...

La gruesa y anti-estética Sra. Wild, estaba en medio de uno de sus amonestaciones en contra de una pobre sirvienta por haber cortado mal el tomate. Gritaba como los cerdos y los oídos de las pocas chicas de la cocina (en total cinco) estaba por explotar.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el tomate se corto de la forma vertical derecha, no desviada!

_''¿Acaso fue a alguna escuela de cocina esta vieja?''_

-L-lo si-siento-se disculpaba la pequeña.

-¡Ahora tienes que sacar las hojas secas del jardín como castigo!

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó atónita. Ese trabajo generalmente se hacia en grupo y tomaba días terminar.

-Ya escuchaste, así que apresúrate en terminar eso y te vas a limpiar.

Antes de que la joven asintiera, Rossmary tiró la cascara de papas al basurero y se dio vuelta mirando fijamente a aquella mujer rechonca y más grande que un armario.

-Yo lo hare-dijo.

-R-ross...-dijo la joven.

-¿Y tú porque?-preguntó la Sra. Wild.

-Ya termine mi parte... no tengo nada que hacer-dijo para luego salir de la cocina dejando a todas sorprendidas y a la Sra. Wild con ojos de plato.

Después de buscar el rastrillo y un saco del huerto, Rossmary empezó su tarea, la verdad es que lo único que quería era no escuchar a esa señora tan molesta. En cambio tenía el agradable sonido de los pájaros y el agradable aire fresco. No se dio cuenta cuando paso muy cerca de ella un joven muy alto con traje militar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II** _''Sorpresa''_

_ Fue inesperado, fue extraño... es lo último que pensaba encontrarme, no sabia como reaccionar, una completa sorpresa..._

Luke nunca había sentido algo como eso y menos de esa manera, era un simple joven y ella un simple sirvienta, pero algo lo ato a ella como si desde ahora fueran inseparables, aunque aun no lo miraba, aunque aun no se conocían, aunque no sabia como era su rostro, porque solo veía su espalda mientras movía el rastrillo empujando las hojas caídas. Había algo, su olor, su aura, no sabía, pero tenía un presentimiento, un llamado, algo que lo hiso detenerse de su camino para contemplarla.

Ella se dio vuelta mientras seguía trabajando, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, se detuvo, lo miro como si nada.

_''¿Y este? Debe ser un recién llegado del ejercito... ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me mira?_

-Buenos días-saludo haciendo una reverencia-Mi nombre es Ross.

-¿Te he visto antes?-pregunto sin hacerle mucho caso.

Ella lo miró confundida y luego le respondió: No lo creo, joven.

Él se quedo pensando un poco, Rossmary empezó a trabajar de nuevo, mientras pensaba lo raro que era ese joven recién llegado, aunque debía admitir que también sintió algo después de verlo, pero no sabía que era. Lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que la seguía mirando, se detuvo y le pregunto:

-¿Le ocurre algo?

Él, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, se movió en su sitio algo confundido.

-Discúlpeme, no me presente, mi nombre es Lucke Fitzroy, soy hijo del Duque Fitzroy, voy a vivir aquí desde hoy. Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Ross... eh... ¿Puede decirme cual es su apellido?

Rossmary dudo un minuto, no acostumbraba a decir su apellido, de hecho, ocupaba otro, si decía su nombre completo temía que la atraparan y la llevaran con las autoridades por ser una fugitiva de la ley. Se maldijo por eso.

-Garfield... Ross Garfield... disculpe, tengo que seguir trabajando, también fue un gusto conocerle.

Dijo pasa darle la espalda y seguir empujando la montaña de hojas. Èl se fue pensativo, algo le dio mala espina, algo le molestaba, no sabia que era.

Siguiendo con su camino, entre los árboles y arbustos, en donde a penas entraba la luz del Sol, Luke pudo divisar la torre, aquella estructura que paresia haber salido de la nada, se levantaba en medio de un valle iluminado, sabía que había sido construido por la primera generación de los FitzRoy, sabía que era la estructura más antigua y valiosa que tenía la familia. Por lo tanto, era donde se guardaban todos los tesoros y más profundos secretos de la familia. Estaba rodeada de plantas trepadoras que se aferraban a los ladrillos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Rodeó el contorno de la torre y llegó a la única puerta, simple y hecha de una madera indestructible, sacó la llave que todo FitzRoy tenía en su poder y la introdujo en la chapa, abrió y cerro la puerta tras de él. Al entrar se encontró con la interminable fila de escalones en forma de caracol. Miró hacía arriba y recordó cuando corría con ansias hasta arriba cuando pequeño. Tomó aire y sonrió.

-Veamos si aún tengo la misma determinación de antes-dijo para luego partir corriendo hacia arriba.

Una hora después, en un cuarto pintado de rosa claro y repleto de peluches, Alise se despertó de la nada, en la mesilla al lado de su cama había un papel con un recado escrito, se estiró para tomarlo y sus ojos se iluminaron al leer ''YA ES HORA''. La pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, de unos doce años y que tenía un listón rosado en el cabello, corrió por los pasillos buscando a alguien, en el caminó se encontró a su abuela que tomaba una taza de té en la mesita de un saloncillo que había en el segundo piso.

-¡Abuela, abuela, abuela!-llamó la pequeña.

-Lucke esta en la torre...-dijo sabiendo de antemano lo que quería su nieta.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-y partió en esa dirección.

Anne-Lise FitzRoy era la única nieta mujer de los señores FitzRoy, sus padres, Blake FitzRoy y Briggitte FitzRoy habían muerto en un accidente, el barco que los traía de vuelta de un viaje desde China se había hundido cuando ella solo tenía cinco meses, se crió entre sirvientas, su abuela y su querido tío Lucke, que pasaba a ser como su hermano. Sufrió mucho cuando supo que tenía que irse a la marina y se preocupa más al saber que iba a subirse a un barco y navegar por años sin pisar tierra. Pero ahora que había vuelto, solo quería abrazarlo y regañarle por haberse ido. Quería verlo, lo más pronto posible.

Rossmary había terminado la primera parte del trabajo, y después de echar la montaña de hojas a un sacó, se fue tirando de él hasta llegar al lugar donde se suponía que iban a retirarlo después. La torre.

Siempre le intrigó esa cosa, no sabía a quien se le había ocurrido hacer una estructura tan lejos de lo que era la mansión y de los cuartos de las sirvientas, a final que la gente rica hacia pensaba raras y se podía dar el gusto de construirlas. Había llegado a la torre cuando de pronto una pequeña niña, de distinguida vestimenta, se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Con sorpresa detuvo su trabajo y espero a que estuvieran más cercanas.

-Buenos días Señorita...-dijo Rossmary dando una reverencia.

-Hola... lo siento... estoy apurada...-dijo buscando la puerta-Este... ¿Viste a un joven... así de alto...-dijo levantando su brazo lo más que pudo-...con traje de marinero, por aquí?

-Eh... si señorita... pero lo vi en el bosque, creo que venía en dirección a...-quiso terminar señalando la torre, pero la niña salio corriendo al encontrar la puerta.

-¡Gracias!

-Eh... de nada... creo...

Con tanto ruido desde la parte inferior de la torre, el joven Lucke se distrajo de su búsqueda en medio de cajas y de antiguas reliquias de la familia, entre ellas habían algunas armaduras de guerreros medievales, algunos escudos de la familia, recuerdos de viajes de antepasados a otros continentes, como cajas enteras de tela de la India, bolsas de té traídos desde China, joyas de oro traídas desde Perú, etc.

Estaba sentado de forma india, mientras indagaba en una caja que contenía los juguetes del abuelo cuando era niño, cuando llegaron a sus oídos la voz chillona de su sobrina querida Alice. Pudo distinguir tambien la de la sirvienta con la que había hablando antes, en la que seguía pensando porque sabía que la había visto antes, pero donde...

-¡LUCKE!-gritó la pequeña abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza.

-...A-a-alice... m-me cortas l-a... res-pi-ra-ción...-

-Lo siento mucho-dijo-¡Me debes una disculpa!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba con ojos de gatito.

-¡No debiste irte sin mi consentimiento!

-¿Y se supone que tenía que esperarlo?

-¡SI!

-Pero si nunca me lo ibas a dar, Alice...

-No importa, no debiste irte, y menos a la marina...

-Es la tradición de la familia, y lo sabes... ¿Estas más alta?

-¡No me cambies el tema!

El ruido del sacó de hojas se escucho hasta arriba y llamó la atención de nuevo de Lucke.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Alice.

-Nada... ¿Quieres ayudarme? No encuentro el regalo del abuelo.

-¡Pero que inútil eres! ¡Es obvio que está en la caja de los juguetes de la abuela, no del abuelo!

-Ah... me confundí-dijo en medio de risas y rascándose el cabello.

Mientras la pequeña buscaba la caja, él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, que no tenía ni vidrio ni rejillas. Entonces miró disimuladamente hacía abajo, mientras la pequeña le hablaba de algo que él no puso atención, ese acto, el simple acto de mirar hacia abajo y ver a aquella sirvienta lo hizo volver en el tiempo, en el momento preciso en que él miraba desde la rama del árbol a una pequeña niña mientras jugaba. Era el tiempo en que vivía en el orfanato Applefield, por que si, él no era realmente de sangre FitzRoy, Lucke FitzRoy fue adoptado, y su infancia, hasta los siete años la había vivido en aquel orfanato, y entonces recordó, a aquella chica de cabello dorado, que nunca se desprendía de una chica llamada Nadja... ¿Como se llamaba?... Ross...

-¡Rossmary!-dijo con sorpresa y impulsándose sin querer hacia afuera y dejando caer su gorra al piso, cayendo justamente sobre la cabeza de la joven, que miró confundida el objeto y luego a la ventana de la torre. Él, se agacho nervioso para que no lo viera.

-En serio, Locke ¿Que te pasa?-le preguntó Alice mirándolo con ironía.

-Shhh!-le dijo con un dedo al frente de su boca para que se callara.

-¿Te _-_paso algo en la marina? Volviste muy raro...

-Shhh!

_-¿Señorita?-la voz de Rossmary llamó desde abajo, pensando que se le había caído a la pequeña que había visto antes-¡Se le ha caído esto!_

La pequeña caminó hacia la ventana.

-No digas que estoy aquí-le dijo aún agachado.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no lo hagas

La pequeña se asomó, dejando que Rossmary la viera.

-¡Señorita, se le cayó esto!-insistió Rossmary.

-Oh, no, creo que se equivoca, es de mi tío-dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

_-¿Pero qué haces?-dijo Lucke con cara de petrificado._

-¿De su tío?-preguntó confundida.

-Si, es un poco torpe, pero no te preocupes, esta bajando ahora mismo a buscarlo.

_-¡NO IRÉ! ¡NO BAJARÉ!_

-¡Va corriendo!

-¡Rayos, Alice!-gritó mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

-Es es por irte a la marina sin permiso-dijo con la misma sonrisa dulce de antes, mientras su tío bajaba a todo dar por los escalones sin tiempo de pensar claramente que iba hacer o decir.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Hola lectores! Pido perdón por la demora, en especial a ''hyo neul'' que me pidió a los pocos días que subí el fanfic que lo continuara pronto XD, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que estas semanas han sido bastante movidas, ''literal'', como sale en mi descripción, soy de Chile, y de hecho vivo en el norte, para los que saben del terremoto sabrán de lo que hablo. Por suerte no salí damnificada, pero igual quiero mandar mucha fuerza a la gente que lo esta pasando mal y tambien esperar que los temblores pasen rápido (aunque ya no son tan fuertes ni tan seguidos). GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CÁP!**

**XOXOXO**

**LizWoo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **''Antigua tradición familiar''

''_Por años han existido, a veces tienen finalidades festivas y otras son algo bizarras, depende claro de cada familia, pero supongo que cada uno con sus gustos y su forma de pensar. Al final que la importancia no posa solo en el que dispone, sino también del que tiene que cumplir con ella''_

Lucke golpeo la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, tiró su sombrero a la cama, y con las manos se revolvió el cabello. No podía parar de pensar en aquel momento, ese instante en que la encontró mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Realmente parecía no reconocerlo cuando abrió la puerta de la torre y tomó la gorra de sus manos que se le había caído antes.

-Gracias-le había dicho y se la puso inmediatamente.

-No es nada-dijo ella.

Fue tan rápido. Tan efímero ese momento en que se miraron que él pensó que debía encontrar algo, tal vez decirle que habían estado en el mismo orfanato para mirarse otra vez…

-Eh… ¿Señorita… Garfield?

_Pero…_

-¿Si?-preguntó ella mirándolo de nuevo.

No, no, no, detente, vuelve, vuelve a la torre ahora, no puedes hablar sobre el orfanato.

-Nada, que tenga un buen día-le dijo volviendo a la calma y sonriéndole cálidamente, luego volvió a entrar a la torre y subió las escaleras.

Rossmary se había quedado intrigada, aquel joven era tan extraño, primero en el bosque y ahora en la torre, estaba segura que se traía algo entre manos, su alma desconfiada empezó a imaginar varias razones por la que ese joven podía tener algo en su contra, pero una la alarmo enormemente.

-_¿Me reconoció?-_dijo en un susurro desesperado. Empuño las manos con rabia y miedo juntos. Se quedó un rato en ese lugar pensando esa opción, no era totalmente imposible, ella había salido en todos los diarios, su rostro había sido divulgado por mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido con el incidente de Nadja. ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Cómo saber si era verdad que sus supersticiones eran acertadas? ¿Y si él le decía a alguien? ¿Si le decía al duque y este lo divulgaba? Tendría que escapar, pero ahora a un lugar más lejano y todavía no tenía el dinero suficiente ni para un pedazo de pan. Maldición maldición… ¿Dormir en el piso mojado de nuevo? ¿Sin ni una manta para abrigarse?

Calma Rossmary, no te anticipes…

Miró con receló hacía la ventana de la torre y se alejo lentamente de regreso a la cocina. Ya pensaría que hacer.

Él seguía subiendo, con el paso más lento hacia la cima de la torre. No podía hablar sobre el orfanato, nunca, estaba prohibido, además de Alice, su madre y su padre, todo el mundo de la alta sociedad suponía que sus raíces eran verdaderas. Nadie tenía idea que había sido adoptado porqué después de la muerte de los padres de Alice, no quedaba ningún heredero hombre que asumiera el poder de la familia y de lo que significaba ser un FitzRoy. ¿Y ahora que haría? Debía alejarse lo más posible de esa chica, que no lo mirara nunca de cerca y asegurarse que jamás lo reconociera como Tommy Applefield, el chico larguirucho que se escapaba del orfanato siempre que podía, que pasaba subiéndose en arboles y en los techos de las casas. Nadie podía saber que había llegado a robar pan en los últimos tiempos del orfanato, cuando ya no había capital alguno para mantener a los últimos niños. De ahí su recuerdo inmediato a la cara de Rossmary, ella había sido otra de las que nunca fue adoptada, hasta después de que él se fue. Ahora sabía que nunca había logrado tener una familia, eso le caló hondo en el corazón y pensó de nuevo en que podía solidarizar con ella, pero no, no, retrocede Lucke, no conoces nada sobre ella… ¿Y si ya no es confiable? Recuerda que después de que su amiga inseparable se fuera por su voluntad a recorrer el mundo ¿O era para encontrar a su madre? No recordaba, la cosa era que después de aquello, la joven siempre sonriente Rossmary, había cambiado y de hecho no hablaba con casi nadie si no había razón importante.

Y pensando y pensando, Lucke no puso atención en la caja que había encontrado Alice y le había dicho, sin tomarla, que se regresaba a la mansión, había olvidado algo, le dijo.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

Al otro día, en el desayuno, es Sr. FitzRoy, que había decidido bajar a comer con toda su familia de nuevo, había propuesto el primer baile de la temporada.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto extrañado Lucke.

-¿Por qué más querido?-preguntó la Sra. FitzRoy-Por tu regreso de la marina.

La pequeña Alice suspiro agotada.

-¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! Ha vuelto de la marina hecho un idiota.

-¡Anne-Lise!-gritó la Sra. FitzRoy impresionada.

-Pero si es verdad…-se defendió ella mirando su plato.

-¡No le hables así a tu tío!

-¡No le grites a la niña!-le defendió el abuelo.

-Le ha dicho idiota a tu hijo.

-Es una etapa, la verdad es que no es malo ni es mentira decir que es un idiota si está pasando justamente por la etapa de la idiotez. Solo espero que se termine pronto y avispe rápido.

-¿Y avispar rápido como?-pregunto divertido Lucke.

-Pues casándote y centrando cabeza.

-¿No hablas en serio?-rió.

-Hablo en serio desde que salí del vientre de mi santa madre Doña Elizabeth FitzRoy Tercera-dijo con los ojos iluminados.

Ahora fue la Sra. FitzRoy quien suspiro agotada.

-Cuanto lo siento querida-dijo mirando a Alice-no quise gritarte.

-Tranquila abuela, me gusta pelear por pequeñeces con ustedes-le sonrió.

-Y bueno…-siguió-¿No había que planear un baile?

-Es verdad... cambiemos de tema-dijo el Sr. FitzRoy.

-¿Vas a segur con esa tradición tuya?-pregunto la Sra. FitzRoy.

-¡Claro que si! ¡A sido una tradición por años!

-Eres un viejo mujeriego...-susurro Lucke.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el anciano con mirada asesina.

-Dijo que eras mujeriego abuelito-dijo la pequeña Alice.

-¡Lucke!

-Es la pura verdad, lo haces solo para complacer a las sirvientas...-dijo la Sra. FitzRoy.

-Ya lo dije antes, y lo diré siempre... hay que cuidar a la servidumbre...

-..._por que son el alma de la mansión-_dijeron al unisono los tres, para después reventar de la risa.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos para que la sirvienta más cercana a los patrones escuchara las primeras planificaciones para lo que iba a ser el primer baile de la temporada, con emoción, la joven Luci, corrió en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar al lado de Mary, quien luego corrió de nuevo hasta llegar a Jenny, y ella volvió a correr hasta llegar a los extremos de la casa, donde se encontró con Katty, quien salto de la emoción y partió a la cocina, donde abrió la puerta y sorprendió a las chicas que estaban limpiando los restos de la comida y sacaban la basura. Rossmary estaba limpiando unos cuchillos cuando llegó el aviso.

-¡Chicas! ¡Habrá baile pronto!-gritó.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó la Sra. Wild asomándose detrás de una de las chicas-¿Quién eres tú?

-Kat-t-ty-dijo la joven avergonzada.

-¿Qué barbaridad ha ocurrido para que tengas que entrar en la cocina haciendo tremendo estruendo?

-Pues… este… los señores han dicho que va a haber baile pronto…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Baile? ¡Baile!-reacciono-¡No puede ser…! ¡Tengo que estar al tanto de todo, que personas van a venir, por los diferentes tipos de gustos-empezó a dictar para sí misma muy alarmada-cuantas serán para la cantidad de alimentos y por último cuando será para calcular que los alimentos estén frescos! ¡Muévete escarabajo, tengo que ir con los señores!-gritó empujando a la joven Katty de la puerta y caminando con paso rápido hasta el otro lado de la casa.

-Fiu…!-exclamo Mary Jane, la chica divertida de la cocina, era alta, con curvas y tenía su cabello café sostenido en una coleta de caballo-¡Esa vieja va a bajar diez kilos corriendo de esa manera!

-¡Mary!-le castigo entre risas Fei, su mejor amiga, una chica bajita y rubia de ojos verdes.

-Chicas ¿Quién será la elegida esta vez?-preguntó Katty.

-Siempre ha sido la nueva-dijo Mary.

-¿Y quién es la que lleva menos tiempo en la mansión?-preguntó Fei.

Todas miraron a Rossmary con curiosidad, ella por su parte se sintió confundida, algo asustada de la repentina atención.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Por Dios ¿Nadie le ha dicho?-preguntó indignada Katty.

-Ross es un poco… reservada-dijo Mary.

-No es muy sociable… pero la verdad es que es muy amable, ayudo a una de nosotras la otra vez…

-Nos defendió de la Sra. Wild-dijo Rose, una chica de cabello rizado y colorín.

-Y ahora tiene que limpiar todos los días las hojas caídas del jardín-dijo una pequeña avergonzada, la chica que había defendido la otra vez.

_¿Por qué de pronto hablan de mí al frente mío? ¿Qué ocurre?_

-¡Entonces será un caso especial!-gritó emocionada Katty-llamaré a las demás chicas y planearemos el mejor vestido y maquillaje para ella.

_¿Maquillaje? ¿Vestido? ¡¿Qué?!_

-Ah… lamento no haberte dicho nada-siguió-en todos los bailes se elige una afortunada sirvienta para que asista casi como invitada, claro que debe servir a los asistentes, pero se le está permitido usar vestido de fiesta, comer la comida de los invitados y hasta bailar con uno de ellos… aún recuerdo a Eric… hay Eric… -suspiro Katty cayendo en un sueño despierto repentinamente.

-Katty… Katty ¡Despierta!-la llamó Mary Jane.

-¿AH? Lo siento mucho…-se rió avergonzada- bueno, eso es todo, volveré si me entero de algo más ¡Adiós chicas!

Todas se despidieron, mientras Katty corrió de vuelta a su puesto anterior. Las chicas volvieron a mirar a Rossmary que se encontraba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

-Mira… te guste o no, vas a tener que socializar esa noche, y si, socializar es estar y hablar con la gente-dijo Mary Jane.

-Es su forma de decir felicitaciones Ross-le sonrió dulcemente Fei.

Todas se fueron encima de Rossmary, mientras que ella se quedaba en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Mientras la abrazaban, Rossmary recordó y vislumbro el desastre, iba a ir a ese baile, el baile de la alta sociedad, donde los rumores se esparcías tan rápido como había ocurrido entre las sirvientas justo ahora, donde iba a estar ese joven marino, ese tipo que parecía haberla reconocido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de pronto sin querer, desdichada de la mala suerte que-¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-Pues porque es una antigua tradición familiar-le sonrió Fei entusiasmada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo! **

**LizWoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Por fin termine este capitulo, me costo mucho dejarlo como queria y espero que haya valido la pena tanto esfuerzo, ojala que les guste que también quiero agradecer a ''ahirunsanlove'' que le parecio interesante esta historia, a ''nahomy hitsugaya'' por sus lindas palabras :3 y a ''hyu neul'' por alentarme a continuar esta historia, gracias de nuevo por pasar un rato a leer este fic. Saludos LizWoo 3**

* * *

''_Odio esta gente, odio esta canción, odio este baile…''_

**Capítulo IV ''Baile''**

Estaban todas las sirvientas reunidas en una de las habitaciones. Algunas estaban en la puerta para evitar que se cerrara por el fuerte viento que había a esa hora, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde. Eran aproximadamente doce sirvientas, había desde ancianas hasta pequeñas doncellas de diez años que miraban inocentemente como arreglaban a Rossemary quien se encontraba disimulando su incomodidad con indiferencia.

-El cabello-dijo una de las ancianas-va a ser tomado totalmente en un moño de bailarina.

El vestido era de un color dorado y castaño, con los hombros descubiertos. Los zapatos del mismo color y con destellos brillantes. Mientras que la arreglaban, una pequeña niña llegó con algo en sus manos y esa misma anciana tomó ese algo en sus manos, una caja muy sencilla que al abrirse dejó ver una bello collar con una perla en él.

-Aquí va…-dijo poniéndoselo en el cuello con cuidado.

-Cuídalo-le dijo Mary.

-¿Que es?-se pregunto Rossmary mirando a las demás.

-Es el primer recuerdo de miles de recuerdos que se han hecho desde que se creó esta tradición-dijo la anciana.

Rossmary la miro sin entender.

-Me lo dio el príncipe Henry cuando tenía dieciséis años y era la primera sirvienta del duque Fitzroy. Recuerdo que prometió venir a buscarme después de volver del ejército… .

-Es la promesa que continua… baile tras baile-dijo Katty-cuando lo llevas puesto, pasan cosas increíbles, todas tenemos nuestras historias con nuestros propios príncipes-sonrió.

-A veces tienes suerte y vuelven por ti-dijo Ai.

-Y a veces no-dijo Mary.

-Mucha suerte…-dijo una pequeña.

El atardecer estaba en su punto más bello. La luz entraba por la ventana y del cuarto de Lucke que aún con su traje de marino puesto, lucía una nueva medalla.

-Se ve bien en ti-dijo orgulloso su padre quien se sostenía de un bastón. Llevaba un elegante traje

Lucke sonrió.

-Gracias por el regalo-le dijo, para luego salir del cuarto y caminar por los pasillos de los cuadros, hasta llegar al salón principal, donde ya se podían ver los primeros invitados que llegaban al baile.

Mientras, entre medio de los árboles y con algunos rayos de Sol iluminando su camino, risas nerviosas se escuchaban entre los arbustos, el grupo de sirvientas caminaban junto a la recién arreglada Rossmary, había quedado hermosa, como una muñeca, pero la mueca de descontento no se le quitaba ni con maquillaje.

-¿Eres una rareza de circo?-pregunto Mary-¿No estás feliz?

Rossmary solo sonrío un poco para que no siguiera preguntando.

-Debe estar nerviosa, déjala-dijo la abuela.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la puerta todas se despidieron de Rossmary, diciéndole que hasta aquí podían acompañarla, tenían que ir a atender en la fiesta o ir a la cocina para preparar más comida. Así es como entre los árboles, muy cerca de la escalera que daba a la puerta, Rossmary apareció para la sorpresa de los invitados que en ese momento bajaban de sus carrozas.

-¿Pero quién esa chica?-pregunto una señora con un sombrero muy llamativo, de arreglos extravagantes y de colores fuertes, quien bajaba de su carroza, era más conocida como Miss Colors. A su lado se asomó un chico alto y delgado de cabello rubio y ondulado con cara de aburrido desde la puerta de la carrosa, había bostezado así que no hizo caso a lo que había dicho su tía en ese momento, solo asintió con la cabeza y como acostumbraba le respondió:

-Si tía, tienes razón…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Me estas escuchando niño atrevido? ¡¿O me estás haciendo el tonto de nuevo?!

Su nombre era John M. Sharm. O mejor conocido como John el dormilón, un joven bastante presumido y molesto, que solo se burlaba de todos.

Entonces Rossmary subía las escaleras con cuidado, tal como había practicado cuando era niña, un paso a la vez y con los hombros atrás, aunque el corcel apretaba un poco, respiro hondo para contener la respiración y tener la espalda mas recta.

-Es todo una dama… ¿Podría ser una de las nietas de algún duque de por aquí? Nunca la había visto-comento Miss Colors después de haber golpeado a su sobrino con su abanico.

-Si tía todo lo que tu…-iba a decir, pero sus ojos se posaron en la silueta esbelta de Rossmary y se quedó callado-¿Pero que es ese espécimen tan hermoso?

-¿Te gustó?-pregunto su tía sonriendo-La investigare por ti.

Rossmary fue recibida por el mayordomo de la mansión, el señor Mark Rucher, un señor de cabello canoso, con un pequeño bigote y algo bajito. Este le sonrió.

-Se le ve muy hermosa hoy señorita Rossmary.

-Gracias, pero debemos agradecer este milagro a las bondadosas señoritas que cuidan de esta mansión todo los días.

-Por algo son llamadas los duendecillas de la mansión por el señor FitzRoy. No la hago esperar más, espero que se divierta-dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándola pasar.

-Muchas gracias señor Rucher.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, después de muchos años, un baile y parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado para nada. La orquesta en un lado muy cercano a la escalera principal para esperar por la presentación de los anfitriones del baile. Las doncellas que esperaban por ser llamadas a bailar en un lado y los jóvenes esperando a estar un poco más animados y menos tímidos para invitarlas, algunos tomando algo de vino para darse valor. Otros en cambio ya bailaban con el ritmo siempre lento del vals. Y finalmente, en un rincón cerca de las cortinas, estaba siempre, el club de los viejos que chismorreaban, cuando los vio no pudo evitar imaginar el peligro evidente que suponía acercarse a esa manada de leones. Uno que la reconociera y seria su fin.

-¡Lady Maloddy!-gritó una mujer a sus espaldas. Era Miss Colors quien corría en dirección de una de las ancianas que conversaba en el club de los chismosos.

A su lado pasó rozándole el hombro, John el dormilón, bostezando y haciéndose el desentendido, aunque por dentro esperaba haber llamado la atención de la joven Rossmary.

-Pero que par de engreídos…-murmuro Ross, para luego irse por los extremos del salón para así no cruzarse con nadie. Caminó por detrás de las largas cortinas, mirando atentamente la multitud, entonces se detuvo cuando pudo ver al borde de la escalera la silueta de aquel marino que había visto en el jardín, junto al señor FitzRoy. Las jóvenes murmuraban emocionadas de verlo, al parecer era la noche en que elegiría a su prometida.

-¿Se le ofrece una copa señorita?-le ofreció un mayordomo con la bandeja de vinos.

-Por ahora no, gracias.

-Se lo ofrece el joven de allí-dijo el mayordomo señalándo al mismo engreído que la había rozado hace poco.

Iba a decir que no de nuevo, pero para quedar bien con Albert, el mayordomo, y para no traerle futuros problemas, aceptó, pero sin mirar de vuelta al joven John.

-Veo que has cambiado Rossmary-le hablo un voz profunda de hombre mayor desde atrás.

Rossmary, sorprendida se giró, aunque ya sabía quien era, al darse vuelta se topó cara a cara con el Duque Preminguer. Traía en mano una copa de vino y su siempre elegante estampa de hombre de alta sociedad.

-Duque…-dijo en un aullido inaudible.

-Ahora te ocultas detrás de las cortinas-dijo para luego darle un sorbo a la copa de vino.

Rossmary solo agacho su rostro avergonzada, si tenía miedo de ser descubierta, pero además de que fuera él el primero en encontrarla, eso era doble golpe, miro de nuevo a la multitud y se pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomaría salir corriendo de ese lugar sin ser vista.

-¿Así que ahora eres sirvienta? Vaya destino-sonrió irónico.

-¿Cómo supo?-pregunto con seriedad y en un tono aún poco audible.

-Pregunte…-dijo terminándose su copa-pero tranquila, no es mi estilo estar delatando a las personas. Menos a conocidos.

-… Gracias-dijo, aunque detestó cada parte de su cuerpo cuando lo pronuncio.

-No agradezcas - dijo en postura de retirarse al salón- disfruta de la velada, trata de que no se te suban los humos de nuevo, que mañana vuelves a limpiar el piso ¿Entendiste?-dijo caminando hacia otro lado y dejándola sola, mientras apretaba fuertemente su copa de vino aún intacta.

Paso una hora y el baile se había animado un poco, parejas bailaban y el joven Lucke había conocida ya muchas chicas para regodearse, pero nadie que le llamara la atención de verdad, fue en uno de los bailes cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rossmary, entre las cortinas, con ojos perdidos y con una copa de vino llena. Desde entonces no pudo estar tranquilo.

-¿De nuevo ella?

Mientras tomaba un descanso cerca del grupo que conversaba, John se le acerco con aires de superioridad a preguntarle.

-¿Por casualidad la conoces?-

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-Pues a la chica más bella del baile.

Lucke miro hacia Rossmary, ella seguía sin moverse ¿Se había vuelto una estatua o qué? ¿Por qué no bailaba? ¿Por qué no comía? ¿Por qué no disfrutaba del baile como todas las sirvientas que habían asistido?

-No sé de quién hablas, he bailado con muchas hoy.

-Vaya-suspiró rendido-creo deberé ir a presentarme.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdido Lucke.

-Te estoy diciendo que iré a presentarme, esa chica a estado ahí por más de una hora, la vi llegar sola y veo que no está esperando a nadie en especial, así que creo que esta libre, iré, la saludare, le preguntare el nombre, y bla bla bla, lo típico ¿Por qué? ¿También te interesa?

Locke se quedo pensando un rato, luego le dijo que no le importaba y dejó que se fuera, pero por dentro sintió algo de duda, estaba seguro que esa no era la mejor decisión.

-Hola-saludo con su mejor actitud, es decir, un poco menos engreído, el joven John a la sorprendida Rossmary-Mi nombre es John Marchall Sharm y me gustaría saber su nombre, hermosa dama-dijo para luego tomar su mano y besarle.

Rossmary puso su mejor cara de desentendida, de verdad que eso la había tomado por sorpresa ¿Era acaso él un pretendiente?

-Mi nombre es Ross… Ross Garfield-dijo en un impulso por decir su verdadero nombre.

-Hermoso nombre, como su dueña-le sonrió.

Pero que incomodo, pensó la joven Rossmary, esperaba ser descubierta, tal vez encontrarse con alguien conocido, pero ser cortejada era lo último en su lista.

-Gracias-dijo con un aire de querer salir corriendo de allí.

-Me preguntaba si me concedería el siguiente vals-dijo caminando un poco a la pista, como si ya supiera que la respuesta era afirmativa y estirando su mano para que ella la tomara de vuelta.

No podía creerlo ¿Salir a la multitud? ¿Ser vista por todas esas personas? ¿Ser expuesta a los leones? Tragó saliva, si se negaba estaba asegura que ese joven le traería problemas ¿Así que era mejor? ¿Decir que si o decir que no?

-Se está haciendo tarde señorita-le insistió mirando su reloj de pulsera-El baile va a terminar.

Y eso era lo que la tenía más tranquila hasta ahora. Justo ahora tenía que llegar esto.

¿Sería su destino ser descubierta?

Tomo su mano con una expresión de rechazo y camino lentamente hasta la pista de baile. Cuando estuvo en el centro y sintió la mano del engreído de John en su espalda, le recorrió un escalofrió desagradable por toda la espina dorsal.

Fue cuando Lucke los vio.

-¿Qué demonios…? Ese bastardo-murmuro enojado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Lucke?-le pregunto su padre mirando hacia la misma dirección-Pero si es nuestra nueva sirvienta-sonrió-veo que se esta divirtiendo. Pero ¿Por qué no la había visto hasta ahora?

-No lo sé…-murmuro aún enojado.

-¿Has bailado con ella?-preguntó su padre.

-No-dijo sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Ya veo… entonces como el próximo es el último baile, te corresponde invitarla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado.

Entonces sonaba Rachmaninoff de fondo, con un aire de incomodidad pura, Rossmary empezó a bailar con John el dormilón. Como supuso algunas personas empezaron a murmurar, sin quererlo apretó un poco sus manos al sentirse en peligro y eso lo interpreto John como una declaración de amor.

-Se que puedes sentirte nerviosa ante mi pequeña, pero no te preocupes, todo marchara bien-le susurro.

A Rossmary le recorrió un segundo escalofrió.

-Cuando termine este vals me darás tu dirección y te escribiré ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos de nuevo?-pregunto de nuevo con ese aire de superioridad, como si a todo le fueran a decir que sí.

-_¿Y este que se cree?_-pensó.

-Lo siento-dijo ella-Tengo a alguien más-mintió.

-¿Qué? Pero si te he visto sola todo el baile.

-Está de viaje, es militar y no volverá en un par de años más.

Desde entonces el aire se volvió espeso, sentía como John la apretaba más fuerte y le dolía, ahora la odiaba, ahora no era algo delicado, era basura para él, ahora estaba segura que no la cortejaría mas, pero eso la tranquilizo por el momento, aunque el baile fuera el más horrible de su vida.

Al final fue cuando termino la tortura que Rossmary pudo respirar tranquila, al separarse, John se retiro indignado mientras empujaba a algunas personas, entonces Rossmary se quedó en el centro mientras pensaba de lo que se habías zafado, cuando alguien carraspeo su garganta delante de ella, al levantar su mirada lo vio a él.

-Tú-dijo sorprendida. Era Lucke FitzRoy quien parecía algo incomodo.

-Sí, yo-dijo sin mirarla.

Entonces empezó el último baile, Bolero de Ravel, y sin aviso alguno, Lucke puso cuidadosamente su mano en la cintura de Rossmary y con su otra mano sostuvo la de ella. Eso sí, parecía que todo lo hacía con suma delicadeza, era como si no quisiera tocarla, todo lo contrario a John.

-¿Q-que hace?-pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Qué crees? Bailando-dijo aun sin mirarla.

Rossmary no entendía nada, quería escapar, quería saber porque hoy todo era tan molestamente inesperado, pero más que nada quería saber, porque la ponía tan nerviosa estar tan cerca de él.

Mientras transcurrían los minutos, Rossmary ocultaba más y más su rostro del alcance de la mirada del joven Lucke, quien miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Muchos murmuraban ya que era el heredero y la joven que nadie había visto nunca.

-¿Podría ser qué...?-se pregunto Miss Colors agitando su abanico.

-¿Qué tanto habla Miss Colors?-le pregunto uno de sus amigos.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba quién era esa misteriosa joven de allí.

-¡Oh! ¿No se referirá a la sirvienta del señor FitzRoy ¿O sí?

-¿¡SIRVIENTA!?

-¿No lo sabia?

-¿Saber qué?

-Sobre la antigua tradición FitzRoy.

Miss Colors miró indignada la silueta que ahora danzaba al ritmo de Bolero, totalmente desilusionada esparció el rumor de que aquella encantadora joven no era nadie más que la sirvienta de los FitzRoy, poco a poco la multitud empezó a hacer muecas de asombro y a mirar con recelo a la pareja.

Lucke que miraba a la multitud se percato de esto y preocupado empezó a hacer hipótesis de lo que podía estar pasando, preocupado pensó que en que algún rumor sobre los dos se habría esparcido.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron. Todo el mundo grito asustado, la música se detuvo de golpe y algo lo separo de Rossmary. Algunos gritaban por ayuda o porque encendieran las velas, hasta que cada uno empezó a salir por la puerta delantera. El baile había terminado. Pero ¿Y Ross? Preocupado y sin saber porque, Lucke empezó su búsqueda a ciegas por la joven. Un mayordomo se le acercó corriendo con dos candelabros en la mano y encendidos.

-Joven Lucke, tome uno, es peligroso ir a ciegas por ahí

-Gracias ¿Saben que fue?

-No estamos seguros, pero creo que alguien vio la silueta de Rosa Negra entre la multitud.

-¿Rosa Negra? ¿Habla del ladrón?-pregunto mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido-¿Y Ross donde esta?

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


End file.
